terrariafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Easter Eggs y Referencias
Terraria esta plagado de referencias sobre otros juegos, libros o peliculas, incluidas en el juego como un giño o un homenaje por parte de los programadores. Referencias Entre muchas se encuentran: Trajes: *Traje de fontanero y Flor de Fuego: Una clara referencia a la saga "Super Mario Bros." *Traje de héroe: Referencia a "The Legend of Zelda", siendo este traje el de su protagonista, "Link" *Traje de arqueólogo: Referencia a Indiana Jones. Ademas, el sombrero de este traje es dejado por el Doctor Huesos, y a Indiana Jones usualmente lo llaman Doctor. *Traje de doctor: Clara referencia a la serie "Doctor Who" *Casco de robot: Hace refencia al protagonista Quote de "Cave Story". *Traje de Creeper : Hace refencia al juego "Minecraft" *Traje de Kenny: Esta es una referencia al personaje Kenny de el programa de Tv "South Park" *Casco de Vikingo: Esto puede hacer una referencia a el videouego "The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim" el cual, es un casco muy similar a la apariencia del que está en el videojuego. Armas: *Espada Despedazadora: Esta espada es muy similar a la utilizada por Cloud Strife, protagonista del juego "Final Fantasy VII" *Keybrand: Es una obvia referencia a la Keyblade utilizada por Sora en la saga de videojuegos Kingdom Hearts. *Espadas y Sables de luz: Una obvia referencia a la franquicia "Star Wars" *Bloody Machete: Probablemente una referencia al arma usada por el asesino Jason Voorhees. *Bladed Glove: Arma del evento de Halloween, hace la referencia al personaje de terror Freddy Krugger. *Gancho: En ingles, la descripcion del Gancho es "Get over here!" ("Te atrapare!). Esta frase es una referencia al luchador de la saga Mortal Kombat, Scorpion, tambien puede ser una referencia al gancho que usa el personaje Link en "Super Smash Bros" ya que este usa el gancho para atraer a enemigos. *Boomerang: Tanto su sprite como su funcionamiento es muy similar al usado en "The Legend of Zelda" *Sombrero Veraniego: Probablemente una referencia al personaje "Luffy" de "One Piece", el cual utiliza uno identico. * Daga Magica: Referencia a Castlevania, donde en multiples ocaciones pueden encontrarse dagas, las cuales seguiran siendo utilizables mientras se tengan corazones (En Terraria se cambio por Maná, naturalmente). *Discos de Luz: Referencia a la película "Tron, El Legado" *Excalibur: Hace refencia a la legendaria espada Excalibur del Rey Arturo. *Gungnir: La Lanza del Dios Odín de la mitología nordica, la cual el usaba y siempre daba el blanco, aunque el objetivo estuviera al otro lado del mundo. *Vara de hielo: Referencia a Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Concha de Neptuno: Hace referencia a Neptuno, el Dios del Mar (Mitología Romana). *Botas de hermes: Hermes es el mensajero de los Dioses (Mitología Griega) y tenía botas aladas. *Catana Muramasa: Referencia a la historica y conocida espada de la historia japonesa. Se decia que estas espadas estaban poseidas por demonios y que si uno no mataba suficiente gente con ella la espada terminaria matandolo. *Misíl mágico: Referencia a "Dragons and Dungeons" , donde el misíl mágico era el arma más débil. *El poder mirar la vida del enemigo: Es una pequeña referencia a uno de los hechizos mas emblematicos de la saga Final Fantasy, Libra Tambien ciertos enemigos son referencias, como: *Martillo Encantado: Referencia a Castlevania. *Demonio y Guadaña Demoniaca: Este enemigo, su ataque y el encantamiento son un homenaje directo a Castlevania, mas especificamente a Aria of Sorrow, donde su protagonista, Soma Cruz, al robar el alma de unos enemigos similares a los Demonios, consigue un ataque igual al encantamiento. *Rey Babosa: Referencia tanto a Dragon Quest, de donde se basa su diseño, como a Ninja Gaiden, puesto en este ultimo juego hay un jefe similar y ademas el Rey tiene un ninja dentro suyo. *Duendecillo y el Hada magica: El diseño de este enemigo es igual al de "Navi", el hada que acompaña a Link en "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" Minerales/Lingotes: *Mytrhil: Está basado en un mineral fícticio de la saga del señor de los anillos, se dice que "es el más resistente de los metales pero es liviano como una pluma." *Oricalco: es un metal legendario mencionado en escritos antiguos siendo los más significativos los escritos de Platón sobre la Atlantida. Según estos escritos este metal sería el segundo metal más valioso y minó por muchas parte de la Atlántida- *Adamantita: Es el adamantium o adamantio, metal practicamente indestructible del universo Marvel del cual esta hecho el esqueleto de Wolverine. *Clorofita: Qué en realidad es un pigmento encontrado en las células de seres vivos vegetales, el cual capta la luz del sol para realizar la fotosíntesis. Es por esto que se encuentra en la jungla. NPCs Muchas de las frases de los NPC son referencias a películas. Un ejemplo en particular es el Ropero, puesto practicamente todas sus frases son referencias a películas de Tom Hanks. Tambien, el Goblin Manitas tiene varias referencias a la vida real, como "Sí, el oro es mas fuerte que el hierro, ¿Que les enseñan a los humanos en estos días?". Una clara referencia a que en nuestro mundo el hierro es claramente mas fuerte, pero en Terraria el oro es de mayor Tier. También puede ser una referencia a Minecraft, donde el hierro es más durable que el oro, pero el oro es más fuerte. El Mago dice una frase "Una vez me dijeron que la amistad era magica. ¡Es ridiculo! No puedes transformar a nadie en rana con amistad", una referencia a "My Little Pony, Friendship is magic" además tiene nombres de magos de películas como Gandalf (El señor de los anillos) o Merlin, el cual proviene de la leyenda del rey Arturo. Títulos Cada vez que se inicia Terraria, se elige aleatoriamente un título y aparece como título de la aplicación. Todos estos, como "El Doctor látigo y el Templo de la Luna Sangrienta (Indiana Jones y el Templo de la Calavera de Cristal) , Cubos de Tierra no recomendados para menores de 5 (LEGO) o Babosic Park (Jurassic Park)" , son una referencia a algo. *Uno de los titulos de juego puede ser I Wanna Be The Guide, el cual hace una referencia a el juego I Wanna Be The Guy *Uno de los titulos del juego es a veces El Retorno Del Guia, el cual puede ser una referencia a una de las peliculas de la saga del señor de los anillos (El Retorno Del Rey), aunque tambien puede ser una referencia a la saga de Star Wars "El Retorno del Jedi" Easter Eggs *En la pantalla de inicio, se puede mover el sol para hacer de día y de noche. Esto no cambiará la hora actual del juego al iniciar, de todos modos. *Al usar las Gafas de Sol el sol también tendrá un par puesto. Categoría:Terraria Categoría:Curiosidades Categoría:Easter Eggs Categoría:Referencias